A forbidden love (Drarry)
by Draco and I
Summary: A stroy of Draco Malfoy and Harry potter.One night while harry is studying he hears screaming.He goes to see wahts happning and sees Dracos father abuseing him.Draco pens up to harry about this and as Draco countniues to tell Harry about his story the two come closer together and start to make feelings for echother.But when Dracos father finds out he is nkt very Happy at all.


Harry Potter walked through the halls of Hogwarts with his wand in one hand and his book in the other.As he walked he noticed pepole looking at him in a very strange way.He started to feel uneasy so he walked fairly quckily to the boys bathroom.He looked at his forehead his lighting shaped scar on his forehead had been showing since Harry's bangs had uncovered the scar as he had walked.He moved his bangs back over his scar and took a deep breath.He was just about to proceed out of the bathroom when 3 boys walked in.All of them were wearing green and black robes.They were Slythrins.There was two boys that were very chubby and pale and had very rosey cheeks.They both stood behind a tall,skinny,pale beach blonde boy.This boy looked like he may be the leader of the "Group".He smiled at Harry "Well look who it is,Harry potter! My name is Malfoy,Draco Malfoy.Im sure you already knew that though alomlst everyone does" Harry colud already tell that "Draco" and his two friends were trouble."Uh yeah of coruse I did" Harry said trying not to be rude.Draco smiled and nodded.Harry slowly walked toward the exit of the bathroom but Draco stepped in front of him."And where do you think you might be going Potter?".Harry looked at him for a minute stratight in the eyes and gulped."I was leaving".Draco suddenly turned a bright red for some strange reson.Harry looked the other way but then Draco spoke and said "Of course",Draco moved out of Harry's way and held a hand of to the the exit and said in a threating voice,"Go".Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of there as fast as possible.

Harry sat down in the grffindor common room and started to do his homework.Harry thoughut about his birthday and how he wolud be turning 15 soon.His thinking soon got interupted by the sound of screaming comeing from the hallway.Harry quckily grapped his wand and slowly opened the door the the hallway.He opened it just enoghu to see a tall man with long white hair and a cane.The man was talking to someone but Harry coludent see who.Harry very slightly openend the door a little bit more so he colud see who the man was talking to.The man was talking to Draco.Draco looked terrified which suprised Harry since Draco was a slythrin boy and based of how he acted around Harry earlier seemed like he was a fried of nothing."B-But father it's not fair"Draco said holding back tears."It may not be,But you know it was plesureble for you and me".Harry wanted to know what that "plesureble" thing was.Draco said seeming scared and frustrated "No it wasent!" The man who Harry know knew was Draco father picked up his cane and hit Draco in his side knocking Draco down to the ground.Draco at this point bursted into tears. while whimpering ,Draco said "Father please no"over and over and till his father finally walked away.

Harry woke up the next morning hopeing he'd have a brilliant plan to help Draco.He dident.Harry decided to keep thinking about a plan till he finally came up with a idea.Harry walked through the hallway on his way to his first class.He stoped very suddenly.He heard crying from the boys bathroom.it was Draco.Harry slowly opened the door and saw Draco crying while looking in the mirror at himself.It took about five seconds till Draco noticed Harry standing there.Draco quckily wiped his tears away."What do you want"Draco said in a rather threating voice.Draco made no eye contact with Harry when he said this.Harry dident know what to say."Draco I saw what happened last night".Draco froze.He slowly turned to Harry."I just...I just wanna make sure your okay,and if you want to we can talk".When Harry said this Draco looked at him straghit in the eyes.Harry looked at Draco eyes.He saw all the pain and hurt Draco felt through his grey eyes.Harry stopped starting at Dracos eyes and just looked down.Draco slowly lifted the side of his shirt up.Harry looked up and comepletelt dropped his jaw.The bruise from Dracos father was horrbile you colud tell Draco had been bleeding.Draco was shakeing.Harry went up to Draco and touched Dracos hand and slowly pushed it down for Harry colud no longer bare to see the injury Dracos father had given Draco."I'm scared" Draco said while crying.Harry put his arms around Draco feeling like it was the right thing to do.He pulled Draco in closely to his chest."I know" harry said."I promise I will help you no matter what haopens" Harry said while squeezing Draco closer to his chest.Draco slowly let out a shaken breath,and said "Thank you Po-Harry".Harry held Dracos head in his hands and looked up at him in his deep grey eyes and said "I promise you I won't let you get hurt like that ever agian".Draco whimpered a little."Harry my father raped me".Harry froze.Draco just stared and Harry.Harry pulled Draco in for a hug agian and whispered and said "You stay with me this can't happen to you ever agian and I mean that".Harry took Dracos hand and walked him to class.They hugged echother once more.As Harry walked away to his class his anger grew more and more towards Dracos father.Harry had a plan and he coludent wait to put it into action.


End file.
